Midnight Kiss
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: Hinata sneaks out of her room in the dead of night to visit her favorite blonde while he's asleep. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

I thought this up one day while writing and decided to do it. Just a quick little one-shot starring Hinata.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I make no money from writing this story.

**Midnight Kiss**

Hinata lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was tired, but not ready to sleep just yet. There was something she needed to do. Actually it was more like something that she wanted to do, but she saw it as a need. She turned her gaze to the clock on her bedside table. The digital display read quarter to midnight. She got up and out of her bed. Being as quiet as possible she slipped on her sandals and grabbed her coat, putting it on over her pajamas. She snuck out her window and climbed onto the roof. She felt the night air wrapped around her like a cool blanket. Hinata started to run across the roof, jumping from it to the next one.

A short while later she arrived at her destination, an old apartment building. She leapt onto the ground and went inside. She climbed the stairs until she reached the floor she was looking for. She walked down the dark hallway, not needing to see the numbers on the doors; she knew the way by heart. She counted the doors mentally until she got to the right one. It was the door to Naruto's apartment.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, looking through the walls and into Naruto's room. As she expected the boy was lying in his bed, fast asleep. Hinata knelt down, feeling around the floor. Her hands found the loose floorboard where Naruto hid his spare key. Hinata had found it by accident the first time she had snuck out in the middle of the night. She had only been trying to find Naruto's apartment (just so she could know where he lived) when she spotted it with her Byakugan. It didn't take long for her to discover that it was the key to Naruto's front door. Temptation got the better of her and so began her nightly hobby.

Hinata pulled up the loose floorboard and retrieved the key. She was always afraid that one night she would come here and not find it in its hiding place. But thankfully Naruto always left it in the same spot. She unlocked Naruto's door and quickly slipped inside.

Shutting the door as quietly as possible she slipped the key in her coat pocket and crept about Naruto's apartment. Past experiences showed that the boy was a heavy sleeper, allowing Hinata the freedom to walk around without worrying about the creaky floor waking him up every time she took a step.

Hinata snuck into the kitchen, knocking aside empty ramen containers with her feet. She picked up a few of them and threw them in the trash. Every night when she came here she liked to do just a tiny bit of cleaning. She could only do a tiny bit otherwise Naruto might notice that something was different the next morning when he woke up. Hinata didn't want him to catch onto the fact that someone was sneaking into his apartment at the dead of night. He might start keeping his spare key inside when he was home and then she'd lose her ticket it.

So instead Hinata just did quick simple little things to clean. She did a little in each room every time she was there. Sneaking into the living room she straightened out the old and tattered throw pillows, fluffing them quickly. She set them back in the same spot they had been lying on the couch and then knelt down on the floor. She reached underneath the piece of furniture and felt around. Her hand met with something and she pulled it out from under the couch. It was Naruto's TV remote. Hinata stuck it under one of the throw pillows on the couch, leaving a part of it sticking out so Naruto would notice it. She then reached back under the couch to see if there was anything else. This time she found something moist, cold and stringy. It was old ramen; Naruto must've set down a cup of instant ramen and spilt it, not cleaning it up afterwards. Hinata cleaned up the mess and tossed it in the trash as well. She washed her hands real quick in the kitchen sink and then moved on to the only bathroom in the apartment.

It was too dark in the bathroom for her to see, so Hinata closed the door behind her and turned on the light. There wasn't really much she could do here. She just straightened out the small rug on the tile floor and put the cap back on the tube of toothpaste. Hinata turned the light back off and left for the one room that she hadn't gone to yet.

Naruto's room. Hinata stood in front of the door, hesitating. No matter how heavy a sleeper Naruto was, Hinata was always apprehensive about going in to his room while he was sleeping. Swallowing the lump in her throat she reached over and cautiously opened the door. Inside she saw Naruto lying in bed. He was curled up on the mattress, only half under the sheets. Hinata crept over and knelt down next to the bed. The moonlight was coming through the window, allowing her to see his face clearly. When he was asleep, Naruto didn't have the same foxy grin or confident look on his face as he did during the day. At night Hinata saw something that Naruto never let anyone see when he was a wake.

He looked so peaceful and calm, completely unlike how he acted during the day. But Hinata saw something else there too. She didn't understand why, but for some reason Naruto looked ….lonely. Hinata knew it seemed ridiculous but as she stared at his sleeping form she couldn't help but think he looked that way. She reached over and gently brushed her fingers over one of the whisker marks on his cheek. She longed to crawl into his bed with him; just lie next to him for a little while and listen to the steady sound of his breathing. But she knew she couldn't risk it. If she fell asleep herself it would lead to trouble. So instead she just knelt by his side and watched him as he slept.

Time slowly passed and Hinata knew she couldn't stay much longer. She needed to get back home to her own bed now. Standing up she carefully pulled up the covers and tucked Naruto in. She took one last look at his sleeping face and leaned down, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. Locking the door as she left she made sure to put the spare key back into it's proper place hidden below the loose floor board. Finally she made her way back home, knowing that she'd be coming back again tomorrow night.

END.

It's a little short I know. But I like how it turned out. Let me know what you thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I did a little thinking and decided to do a part II for this story. It takes place just after Naruto gets back from his training with Jiraiya.

**Midnight Kiss Pt II**

Hinata couldn't sleep. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of her beloved Naruto. He had just come back from his training with Jiraiya and had grown into a handsome young man. At least that's what Hinata had thought. She herself had grown up a bit as well, having blossomed into a beauty that made all the boys turn their heads when she walked by. She had envisioned Naruto's return like something out of a movie or fairy tale. The two of them would see each other after having been apart for so long and he would see how beautiful she had become. Then he would ask her out and they'd eventually fall in love. Not that Hinata wasn't already in love with the blonde boy.

She let out a sigh and turned over in her bed. That wasn't going to happen, especially not after the way she had messed things up for herself earlier. When she had finally gotten to see him again after so long she had fainted right in front of him. Who knew what he had thought of her after that. Why was it that the only time she could be around him without stuttering, blushing, or fainting was when he was asleep?

A smile came to Hinata's face as she reminisced the many times she had snuck into his apartment long after he had fallen asleep. She hadn't done it since he had left though and now that he was finally back she was tempted to start it up again. The mere thought of getting to do it again excited her. What harm could it do to just sneak into his apartment again and watch him sleep?

Her mind was made up; she was going to do it. Getting out of bed she slipped on her sandals and quietly left her room. It was warm out tonight so she didn't need her coat. She also didn't have to worry about running into anyone since it was already past midnight. It was no trouble at all leaving the Hyuga compound and heading out for her destination. She walked through the streets, taking her time. During any of her previous late night visits she would have ran across the roof tops on her way there. It was mostly because part of her just couldn't wait to see him. But now she took her time walking there, feeling nervous about the whole thing.

It wasn't that she was having second thoughts. No, that wasn't it at all. It was just that she knew that she had changed since he left and he had definitely changed a bit as well. Would it be different to watch him sleep now? What if he slept with his shirt off? A blush came to Hinata's cheeks as that very image popped into her head. As she had become more mature over time, so had her fantasies of her being with Naruto. No longer were they merely innocent little daydreams of being his blushing bride. Her fantasies tended to focus more on the wedding night now that she had grown up.

New images replaced the one she currently had in her head. Her blush increased as she got lost in her own little world. She didn't even pay attention to where she was going and ended up headed in the direction of the hospital rather than Naruto's apartment. It wasn't until she bumped into Sakura (who had just gotten off of her shift at the hospital), that Hinata realized she was going the wrong way.

Sakura waved at her, smiling. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing out so late?"

Hinata nearly panicked, but managed to stay calm. After all, it wasn't like Sakura was suspicious or anything. She only asked a question. All she'd need to do is tell the other girl that she couldn't sleep and was out for a walk. That would work, and Sakura would never suspect that…

"Are you sneaking out to see Naruto in the middle of the night?"

Sakura had meant it as a way to tease Hinata, knowing how much the girl liked him. She hadn't the slightest clue just how accurate what she had said really was until she saw Hinata pale. Sakura stared at the other girl, dumbfounded.

"No way, you're really going to see Naruto!? I never would have guessed that you two were seeing each other! And to think you're actually so far into your relationship that you're sneaking out in the dead of night to see him!"

"N-no! It isn't anything like that! I'm only going to watch him…"

She clapped her hands over her mouth, preventing herself from finishing that sentence. But she had already said too much, Sakura figuring out what the girl had been about to say.

"You watch him sleep!? Of all the people I know, you would have been the last that I would think of as a stalker Hinata."

"I-I…I'm not a stalker!" Hinata was becoming visibly upset now, " Just because I watch him sleep doesn't mean t-that I'm…I'm…"

"Hey, take it easy Hinata. Calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. But you have to admit, it _is_ weird to be breaking into someone's home to watch them sleep."

"I…I know. B-but I admire him so much and I never meant to do it at all. I-it just sort of happened the first time and I couldn't keep myself from continuing it every night."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Every night!?!? You're joking!"

Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground, letting Sakura know that she wasn't joking. The pinkette took a moment to absorb the information before speaking to the other girl again.

"You must really like him, don't you?"

Hinata nodded, "I love him Sakura. I have for a long time."

Sakura sighed, "I still find it hard to believe that you actually sneak into his apartment and watch him sleep. It just seems so…wrong. I mean I just can't see you doing anything like that, regardless of your reasons for doing it.

"You…you aren't going to tell anyone, are you? Please don't tell anyone about this! I'll do whatever you want, just keep it secret!"

There was a moment of silence before Sakura answered, "I won't tell anyone Hinata, but you really should stop this while you can. It's only a matter of time before someone else catches on to what you're doing."

"I guess you're right. I should stop."

Sakura smiled at her, "I'm glad you think so. I need to get going now so I'll see you later. Good night."

"Good night, Sakura."

The two girls began to go their separate ways, Sakura heading for home and Hinata trying to return to her earlier objective. Unfortunately for her, Sakura noticed the direction she was headed in and stopped to look back at her.

"You're still going aren't you? To see him even though you said you wouldn't."

Hinata stopped and gave a small nod. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to her.

"Fine, if you insist on doing this then I'm going with you. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't want to watch Naruto sleep. I just want to make sure you don't get caught, that's all."

Hinata was about to refuse Sakura joining her but stopped herself when she saw that the other kunoichi was dead set on it. So she reluctantly let Sakura accompany her to Naruto's apartment. Once there, Hinata went through her usual ritual. Check to see if Naruto was in bed and asleep, get the spare key out from under the loose floorboard and finally go inside and place the key somewhere safe until she decided to leave.

Sakura looked on as Hinata did all of this. She seemed far too familiar with the little procedure she was following, only proving to the pink haired girl that Hinata had been telling the truth when she had said she'd been watching him sleep every night. Hinata didn't even cautious as she entered the apartment, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath her feet.

"Hinata, shouldn't you be a little quieter? What if you wake Naruto?"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun is a heavy sleeper. He won't wake up that easily."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You really have done this a lot."

Hinata ignored the comment and went straight to Naruto's room. Unlike her previous visits before the boy had left for his training, there was nothing for her to clean up. He had cleaned his whole apartment before he left and since he had only just gotten back it was still fairly neat in the little apartment. Sakura followed Hinata into Naruto's room and kneeled with her next to the blonde boy's bed.

For a few minutes there was silence in the room. Hinata looked down at the sleeping boy's figure with pure adoration. Sakura saw the look in the girl's eyes and then looked down at Naruto, trying to see what the other girl saw in him. A little more time passed and Sakura was growing uncomfortable, so she broke the silence, keeping her voice at a whisper.

"So…is this all you do when you come here?"

"Not really, I also clean up around the apartment a tiny bit. But it looks like there isn't anything to do right now. But I always watch him sleep, even if only for a moment." She blushed, "Sometimes I…I smell his hair and I always kiss him on the cheek before I'd leave."

Sakura shook her head slightly, "Hinata you need help, but Kami knows I'm not the one to give it to you."

"I…I can't help it. I love him so much and it upsets me that he hardly notices me. I'd love nothing more than to crawl in next to him right now and just lie with him for a little. But I'm afraid to because I might fall asleep and that…that wouldn't be good."

"So? If you want to do it so bad go ahead. I'll be here so I can wake you up if you fall asleep."

Hinata turned to look at the other girl. "You will?"

Sakura smiled, "Promise."

Hinata threw her arms around Sakura, thanking her. Sakura waited for the Hyuga girl to let go of her and settle down in the bed next to Naruto. Hinata situated herself under the blankets and let her head rest on Naruto's chest. The boy stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

Sakura got up, "I'll just leave you alone. I'll be in the living room if you need me. How long do you want me to wait before coming in to get you again?"

"Just a half hour. I shouldn't stay too long, even though I want to."

Sakura nodded and quietly left the room. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, lowering the volume so she could just barely hear it. Time passed and after the half hour was up she shut the TV off and quietly snuck back into Naruto's room. Inside she found that Hinata had fallen asleep, a look of pure bliss on her face. Sakura smiled gently and shook her head. It would be such a shame to wake her up. Sakura's smile grew. Maybe she wouldn't wake the other girl up. It would be breaking her promise but she felt it would work out. After all, Naruto was bound to find out sooner or later.

Knowing that she'd owe Hinata a huge apology, Sakura left. As the pinkette made her way home, Naruto stirred in his sleep again. Turning a little, his arm going around Hinata. Hinata smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to the boy, completely oblivious to the fact she'd be there until morning when they'd both wake up to a surprise they wouldn't soon forget.

End.

Wow, that was a crappy ending. I just didn't know where to go with it after I had Sakura leave Hinata alone with Naruto. No matter, now I can get back to work on my other fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Some of you didn't like that I left off this story the way I did. So after taking some time, I thought up this. Hopefully now it'll be better. Enjoy.

**Midnight Kiss pt III**

The sun steadily rose into the morning sky. As it climbed higher, its warm rays poured in through Naruto's bedroom window. Hinata stirred, the heat from the morning sun rousing her from her sleep. Opening her eyes she found herself in the exact same place she had been before she fell asleep. Laying in Naruto's bed…with him…resting her head on his chest. At first she wasn't fully aware of just what that meant, but it suddenly clicked in her mind a moment later. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she nearly sat up out of the sudden surprise, but managed to keep herself from doing it. Not that it mattered, Naruto began stirring, also waking up from the blissful state of slumber. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Hinata staring at him, still in a minor state of shock. Like it had been with her, it had taken him a moment to fully access what was going on. And unlike Hinata, he wasn't so quiet about it.

He sat up suddenly, nearly knocking both himself and Hinata out of his bed, "W-what the hell!? Hinata!?"

Hinata got off the bed, backing away from him and blushing out of both shame and embarrassment. Naruto stared at her a moment and then, realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, let out a sigh.

"So you're still sneaking into my house at night, huh?"

If Hinata had been shocked before, she was beyond stunned now. She could only stare at Naruto in total awe. Once the initial surprise faded, she managed to work up the courage to speak.

"H-how…?"

"How do I know? Well, the night before I left you snuck in here and you were crying. It woke me up and I heard you talking to yourself. I sorta heard everything you said. About how you were going to miss me and miss watching me sleep. Then…" Naruto looked to the side and blushed. "You kissed me on the cheek, thinking I was still asleep and…and said you loved me. Then you ran off before I could do anything. I didn't see you the next day and had to leave for my training. Did you mean it Hinata? Do you really love me?"

Hinata hesitated, her heart pounding in her chest. Her whole face turned red with a blush, but she nodded. Naruto let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. He managed to smile at Hinata, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Man this is weird. I've had nearly three years to think about that night and I still don't know how I feel about you."

Hinata felt her heart sink a little and looked down at her feet. She felt Naruto's fingers place themselves under her chin, tilting her head back up so she could look Naruto in the face. He was smiling, the simple gesture sending a wave of warmth through Hinata's body.

"But I think that's because I still don't know a lot about you. So if you want, maybe we could go out for a little and you can help me with that."

If possible, Hinata's face got redder, "Y-you mean l-like a…a d-date!?"

"Sure, why not? We can go out to any place you want, my treat."

It took a moment for Hinata to fully comprehend what was going on. Somehow, she had ended up on a date with Naruto after having fallen asleep in his bed last night when she and Sakura had snuck into his apartment. Hinata's thoughts tuned to the pink haired girl. She wasn't sure of whether she should be happy or upset with Sakura leaving her there all night.

Naruto noticed that Hinata had spaced out a little. He waved his hand in front of her face, managing to get her attention.

"Hey Hinata! You in there?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Hinata blushed and turned her attention back to the boy. She managed to keep herself from stuttering, but still fidgeted with her fingers.

"Um, yes. I'd love to."

Naruto grinned, "Great, I'll meet you outside your place in a little bit!"

Hinata agreed and went to leave, returning Naruto's spare key to him first. It was a bit embarrassing for her to be walking through the village only in her pajamas during the daytime, but she really didn't mind it. She was in too good a mood; after all, she had a date with Naruto. However, once she got back home her mood faltered a bit. Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, and cousin, Neji Hyuga, were in no way pleased that she was missing that morning. Hinata managed to make up the excuse that she had woken up early that morning and couldn't fall back to sleep so she went for a walk. In a sense it wasn't a complete lie, besides they did believe her. Now with that minor delay aside, Hinata rushed up to her room so she could get ready.

After a quick shower, Hinata threw on her usual outfit and brushed her hair. Deciding not to do much of anything else to prepare, she went back downstairs and waited for Naruto outside the front gates. As time passed, she started to feel nervous. She had been so taken by his offer that she hadn't really thought before answering. Maybe this was a bad idea; she could barely manage to speak to him most of the time. How was she supposed to actually go on a date with Naruto!? But it was too late to go back, she had already agreed to it and she knew she'd regret it if she changed her mind now. Besides, Naruto was the one who had asked her. She couldn't turn away if he was the one who wanted to go out with her. After all when would a chance like this appear again?

Managing to quell her doubt, Hinata kept waiting for Naruto. The boy arrived shortly after, running up to her and waving. Both together and ready, they started to walk around the village for their date. Hinata hadn't really decided what to do so, as one would expect, Naruto suggested ramen. Not opposed to the idea, Hinata agreed and they started to head for the Ichiraku ramen stand. When they arrived, they bumped into Sakura who was just leaving. She had an early lunch and decided to stop by the stand in hopes of running into Naruto. When she saw that he was with Hinata she quickly figured out what happened and asked to speak with the girl alone. Naruto went into the stand and got a seat while Sakura and Hinata went across the street and out of hearing range of the blonde boy.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the other girl, "So you actually got a date with Naruto? Way to go Hinata! I knew you could do it!"

"That's only because you left me in Naruto's bed and didn't wake me up like you promised you would!"

The pink haired girl giggled nervously, "Sorry, but you looked so happy that I just didn't want to bother you. Besides it looks like it worked out so please don't be upset with me."

The Hyuga heiress glared at the other girl. "Upset?! I'm furious with you! But…" Hinata relaxed, letting out a small sigh "But at the same time I'm very grateful that you did it. So…thank you for breaking your promise."

"Don't mention it. Now, I think you have a date you're supposed to be on so get back over to Naruto and whatever you do, don't mess this up. You finally got Naruto to go out with you and if you're smart, you'll make sure this isn't the only time he does it."

Hinata smiled and nodded, leaving Sakura and returning to Naruto. She sat beside him inside the stand and the two made their orders. It didn't take long for their food to be prepared so they didn't get much time to talk before it arrive. So instead they talked to each other while they ate. For the first time Teuchi or Ayame, the father and daughter who owned/worked the stand, they saw Naruto minding his manners. He didn't slurp down all the ramen in a split second, he didn't belch loudly when he finished eating, and more astonishingly, he didn't ask for seconds. It was a side of Naruto that they had never seen before, and it was also a first for Hinata. And it made sense to her why he was acting this way. Earlier he had seemed so sincere when he had asked her out, could it be he was trying to be polite for her? It had to be, with all the times she had watched him in the past, she had never once seen him act like this while eating ramen of all things. She blushed a little, touched by the fact he was doing this for her.

When they finished their meal Naruto paid the bill and they left. An awkward silence passed between them. Naruto seemed unsure of something and Hinata didn't really know what to do next herself. After a minute of this, Naruto broke the silence.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Um, I…I guess we should probably call it a day."

"Oh…sorry Hinata. I thought you were having a good time, but I guess I'm not too good with this dating stuff."

"No it isn't anything like that! It's just that…well I don't want to impose on you anymore than I already have. After all, I did sneak into your apartment when you were asleep and…and…" She blushed heavily, "f-fall asleep in your bed with you."

Naruto blushed as well, "Oh, right. I almost kinda forgot about that." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, want me to walk you home?"

Hinata smiled a little and nodded. Naruto took her hand, the simple gesture making the girl's heart skip a beat. The walk back to the Hyuga compound seemed like some sort of wonderful dream to her and like any good dream, it ended far too soon. Hinata started to regret wanting the date to end, and almost changed her mind. But she didn't want to cause trouble for Naruto by doing that. So instead she kept herself quiet. Once at the door, Naruto reached into his pocket and took something out.

"I've got something I want to give to you Hinata. But first, if you want…maybe we could go out again sometime?"

It took a moment for the girl to respond, "O-okay. Um, I have to leave on a mission tomorrow with my team. It's supposed to take a couple days but when I get back, we can go out."

Naruto grinned, "Sounds good to me. Thanks again for letting me take you out today. I'll see you later."

He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Hinata's cheek. The girl's whole face turned red and she stopped paying attention to everything else. The only thing on her mind was the feel of Naruto's warm lips against her face. It wasn't until she saw him leave that she snapped back into reality. She watched him go, feeling both joy for the date she had gone on with him and disappointment that it had ended so soon. Although she only had herself to blame for that.

Hinata noticed that she was holding something in her hand. It must have been the thing Naruto had wanted to give to her. He had probably put it in her hand after kissing her. Hinata looked down at the object he had placed in the palm of her hand. It was the spare key to his apartment.

End.

Alright, so once again I've done a rather crappy ending for this story. But this time it really is the end of the story. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
